A Terra das Sombras
by kaiuka-chan
Summary: Kagome e uma mediadora, pessoa que pode ver e falar com famtasmasela se muda para caifornia e alem de ir morar em uma casa assombrada por um fantasma jovemebonitao sua escola e asombrada de uma garota que se matou ao ser despresada pelo namorado histqsuma


Mediadora - A Terra das Sombras  
Cap. 1: A chegada

Disseram que lá havia palmeiras.  
Eu não acreditei, mas foi o que me disseram. Disseram que já do avião eu  
poderia vê-las.  
Eu sei perfeitamente que no sul da Califórnia há palmeiras. Não custa  
lembrar que não sou uma pateta completa. Eu assistia Barrados no Baile e  
tudo. Mas era para o norte da Califórnia que eu estava me mudando. Eu não  
esperava encontrar palmeiras no norte da Califórnia. Pois se minha mãe tinha  
dito para eu não dar os meus suéteres... -Não, senhora – disse ela – Você vai precisar deles. Das suas capas também.  
Lá pode fazer frio. Talvez não como em Nova York, mas bem friozinho. Por isso é que eu estava usando minha jaqueta de couro preto no avião.   
Provavelmente poderia te-la mandado junto com o resto de minha mudança, mas  
acho que eu me sentia melhor com ela no corpo.  
De modo que lá estava eu naquele avião, com uma jaqueta de motoqueiro,  
vendo as palmeiras pela janela ao aterrisar. E pensei: genial. Jaqueta de  
couro e palmeiras. Não podia estar acertando mais, exatamente como achava  
que ia mesmo...  
... Para não dizer ao contrario.  
Minha mãe não gosta muito da minha jaqueta de couro, mas eu juro que não  
a vesti para deixa-la furiosa, ou algo assim. Não fiquei aborrecida por ela  
ter decidido casar com um sujeito que vive a 4.800 quilômetros de distancia,  
me obrigando a sair do colégio no meio do segundo ano; a abandonar a melhor  
- no fundo, a única – amiga que tive desde o jardim de infância; a deixar a  
cidade que vivi todos meus 16 anos.  
Não mesmo. Não fiquei nada aborrecida.  
Pois o fato é que eu realmente gosto do Naraki, meu novo padrastro. Ele é  
bom para minha mãe. Ele a deixa feliz. E é super bonzinho comigo.  
Essa historia de mudar para Califórnia é que me deixou fora de esquadro.  
E acho ate que ainda nem falei dos três filhos do Nara ki,. Minha mãe,  
Naraki e os três filhos dele. Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. É como os chamo. São   
meus novos meios-irmaos. - Kaya (eu vo po esse o apelido da kagome, sei que não combina, mas não tenho outra idéia e a explicação pra isso é que tinha um anime que ela gostava muito que tinha esse personagem no anime que ela amava então todos começaram a chama – lá assim, o anime é inventado ta gente) Mesmo que eu não tivesse ouvido minha mãe berrando meu nome no portão, não  
tinha como não deixar de vê-los – minha nova família. Naraki fazia os dois  
menores segurarem aquele enorme cartaz dizendo "Seja bem vinda Kagome. Todos  
os passageiros que saiam do avião passavam por ali e ficavam dizendo" Olha só  
que gracinha!"E sorrindo para mim com aquele olhar enjoativo".  
É isso ai. Não podia mesmo estar acertando mais. Estou acertando  
horrores.

-Tudo bem – fui dizendo, enquanto me aproximava depresinha da minha nova  
família. - Agora podem abaixar isso ai. Mas minha mãe estava preocupada demais em me abraçar para prestar  
atenção. Ficava dizendo: "Minha Kagomezinha". Eu odeio quando alguém que não  
seja minha mãe me chama de Kagomezinha, de modo que fui logo tratando de  
fulminar os garotos com um olhar bem malvado, para não alimentares  
esperanças. Eles ficaram só rindo para mim por cima daquele cartas imbecil,  
Dunga por ser boboca demais, Mestre por que... bem, ele ate podia estar  
contente mesmo de me ver. O mestre tem dessas esquisitices. Soneca, o mais   
velho, ficava lá parado, com ar de... de sono, ora. - Como foi de viagem, guria? Naraki tirou a mochila do meu ombro e botou no dele. Visivelmente,  
estranhou o peso:

-Uau! O que é que você esta trazendo aqui? Não sabia que é crime  
contrabandear hidratantes de Nova York para outros estados? Eu sorri para ele. Naraki é aquele tipo de pateta grandalhão, mas é um  
pateta legal. Não podia ter a menor idéia do que é crime no estado de Nova  
York, pois só esteve lá umas cinco vezes. E por sinal foi o suficiente para  
convencer minha mãe a se casar com ele. -Não e um hidratante – eu disse – É um parquímetro. E ainda tenho quatro  
malas. -Quatro? – Naraki fingiu que estava espantado. – Você por acaso pensa que  
esta fazendo uma mudança?... Não sei se já disse que o Naraki se acha o maior comediante? Só que não  
é. Ele é carpinteiro. -Kaya - disse Mestre todo entusiasmado. – Você reparou que na aterrisagem a  
calda do avião sacudiu um pouco? Foi uma corrente de ar ascendente. Acontece  
quando uma massa de ar que se move em grande velocidade vai de encontro à  
uma contra corrente de vento com velocidade igual ou maior. Mestre, o filho menor do Naraki, tem 12 anos mas parece que tem uns  
quarenta. Na festa do casamento, ficou quase o tempo todo falando de  
mutilação de cabeça de gado importadas, e que a tal Área 51 não passa de uma grande farsa do governo americano, que não quer que a gente saiba que "não estamos sos" neste universo...

- Puxa Kagomezinha – minha mãe repetia. – Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo. Você vai adorar a casa. No inicio não parecia que era nossa casa, mas agora que você esta aqui... E espere só ate ver o seu quarto. Naraki deixou-o uma gracinha...

Antes de se casarem, Naraki e minha mãe passaram semanas procurando uma casa que tivesse pelo menos um quarto para cada filho. Finalmente se decidiram por aquela enorme casa na colina de Carmel, que só puderam comprar porque estava num estado lamentável, e a firma de construção para qual o Naraki costuma trabalhar a reformou por um preço super camarada. Há dias minha mãe vinha mãe vinha falando sobre meu quarto, que ela jura ser o mais bonito da casa.

- Que vista! – dizia ela a toda ora. – Da sacada do seu quarto da para ver o mar! Puxa Kaya, você vai adorar.

Eu sabia mesmo que ia adorar. Exatamente como adoro trocar o bagel de Nova York por brotos de alfafa, o metro pelas pranchas de surfe e tudo mais.

Não sei bem como nem porque, mas Dunga conseguiu abrir a boca e perguntou com aquela voz abobalhada:

- Gostou do cartaz?

Nem consigo acreditar que ela tem a mesma idade que eu. Mas não dava mesmo para esperar outra coisa: ele esta na equipe de luta livre. A única coisa em que consegue pensar, pelo que pude perceber quando tive de ficar sentada a seu lado na festa de casamento (fiquei sentada entre ele e o mestre, da pra sentir como a conversa fluiu), é em chave- de- pescoço e shakes de proteína para ganhar massa muscular.

- É mesmo, grande cartas – respondi,arrancando-o das suas manoplas e virando-o de cabeça para baixo para ninguém mais ler os dizeres. – Podemos ir agora? Quero pegar minhas malas antes que alguém tenha a mesma idéia.

- Claro – disse mamãe, dando-me um ultimo abraço. – Puxa, estou tão contende de te ver! Você esta tão bem...

Foi então que ela disse, embora estivesse na cara que não queria dizer, mas disse mesmo assim, baixinho, para ninguém mais ouvir:

- Pensei que já tivesse falado com você sobre a jaqueta, Kaya . E achei que você tinha jogado fora esses jeans.

Eu estava usando meus jeans mais velho, os que são furados nos joelhos. Combinavam perfeitamente com minha camisa de seda preta e minhas botas de zíper. Aquela combinação dos jean e botas com minha jaqueta preta de motoqueiro e minha mochila das forças armadas me faziam parecer uma adolescente rebelde fugindo de casa num filme de televisão.

Mas, puxa, para atravessar o pais de avio durante oito horas, a gente tem mais é que se sentir confortável.

Foi o que eu disse, e minha mãe revirou os olhinhos e deixou pra lá. É o lado bom da minha mãe. Ela não fica insistindo, como outras mães. Soneca, Dunga e Mestre não têm nem idéia de como são sortudos.

- Tudo bem – concordou ela. – Vamos pegar sua bagagem.

E levantando novamente a voz, chamou:

- Vamos, Bakotsu. Vamos pegar as coisas de Kaya.

Ela precisou chamar Soneca pelo nome, pois ele parecia que já estava dormindo em pé. Uma vez perguntei a minha mãe se o Bakotsu, que já estava adiantado no colegial, sofre de narcolepsia ou é viciado em alguma droga, e ela estranhou que eu estivesse dizendo aquilo. É que o cara fica lá piscando sem falar com ninguém.

Espera ai, não é verdade. Uma vez ele realmente me disse alguma coisa. Perguntou se eu fazia parte de alguma gangue. Foi no casamento, quando me pegou do lado de fora fumando um cigarro, com minha jaqueta de couro encima do meu vestido de dama de honra.

Vê se me esquece, ta bem? Foi o primeiro e único cigarro que jamais fumei. O estresse era muito grande. Eu estava preocupada com o casamento da minha mãe, ela ia se mudar para Califórnia e podia ate me esquecer. Juro que nunca mais fumei nenhum cigarro.

E não me interpretem mal quando eu falo do Bakotsu. Com seu metro e oitenta e tal, a mesma cabeleira rebelde e os mesmos olhos do pai, ele é o que minha melhor amiga, Kanna,(gente eu não tinha outra idéia então não me mata pela melhor amiga dela ser a kanna) chamaria de um pedaço. Apenas não é a mente mais brilhante do mundo, se é que me entendem.

O Mestre continuava falando da velocidade do vento. Estava explicando qual a velocidade necessária para que o avião possa romper a força gravitacional da Terra. É conhecida velocidade de decolagem. Decidi então que poderia ser útil ter o Mestre por perto para só deveres de casa, mesmo eu sendo ter períodos mais adiantada que ele.

Enquanto o Mestre falava, eu ia olhando em volta. Era a primeira vez que eu ia à Califórnia, e vou dizer uma coisa: embora ainda estivéssemos no aeroporto – e não era qualquer um, mas o Aeroporto Internacional de San José – já dava para sentir que não estávamos mais em Nova York. Quer dizer, para começar, era tudo limpo. Nada de sujeira, nem de bagunça, nem pichações. O saguão era todo em tons pastel, todo mundo sabe que a sujeira aparece mais em cores claras. Por que você acha que os nova-iorquinos se vestem de preto o tempo todo? Nada a ver com estar na onda. Não mesmo. É só para não precisar botar as roupas para lavar toda vez que saímos com elas.

Mas esse problema não parecia existir na ensolarada Califórnia. Pelo que eu pude perceber a onda era tons pastel. Passou por nos uma mulher vestindo calça colante de ginástica cor-de-rosa e top branco. E só. Se aquilo era estar vestido a caráter na Califórnia, dava pra ver que eu ia passar pelo maior choque cultural.

E sabe o que mais achei estranho? Ninguém estava brigando. Havia filas de passageiro aqui e ali, mas eles não estavam levantando a voz para os balconistas. Em Nova York, todos os clientes esta sempre brigando com os atendentes, não importa onde, no aeroporto, na Bloomingdales, na carrocinha de cachorro-quente, em qualquer lugar.

Aqui não. Estava todo mundo perfeitamente calmo.

E acho que eu sabia o por quê. Simplesmente não me parecia que havia qualquer motivo para se irritar. Lá fora, o sol se derramava nas palmeiras que eu havia visto no céu. No estacionamento havia gaivotas ciscando – nada de pombos, gaivotas mesmo, grandes gaivotas brancas e acinzentadas. E quando fomos apanhar minha bagagem, ninguém se preocupou em saber se os adesivos nela combinavam com os meus canhotos. Nada disso. Todo mundo só ficava dizendo "Ate logo! Tenha um bom dia!".

Completamente irreal.

Antes de eu viajar, a Kanna (ela era minha melhor amiga no Brooklyn; bem, na verdade, a minha _única _amiga) tinha me dito que eu ia ver que ter três meios-irmaos tinha lá suas vantagens. E ela sabia do que estava falando, pois tinha quatro – não meios irmãos, mas irmãos de verdade. Seja como for não acreditei nela, assim como não tinha acreditado nas pessoas que falavam das palmeiras. Mas quando o Soneca pegou duas malas minhas e o Dunga as outras duas e eu não precisei carregar absolutamente nada, pois o Naraki já estava com a minha mochila de mão, finalmente eu entendi do que ela estava falando: os irmãos podem ter suas utilidades. Podem carregar o que é pesado mesmo como se não fosse nada.

Afinal, eu tinha feito minhas malas e sabia o que havia nelas. Não estavam nada leves. Mas Soneca e Dunga iam andando assim, tipo, sem problemas, vamos nessa.

De posse de minha bagagem, fomos para o estacionamento. Quando as portas automáticas se abriram, todo mundo – inclusive minha mãe – levou a mão ao bolso para botar óculos escuros. Aparentemente estavam todos sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Mas bastou chegar à calçada para entender o que era.

Aqui _faz_ sol!

E não é só que faça sol – é uma luminosidade incrível, tão forte e colorida que os olhos doem. Eu também tinha os meus óculos escuros; estavam em algum lugar, mas como estavam fazendo uns cinco graus e caindo chuva de granizo quando eu sai de Nova York, nem me passou pela cabeça deixa-los a mão. Quando minha mãe disse que nos íamos nos mudar – ela e Naraki decidiram que era mais fácil ela se mudar, pois só tinha uma filha e trabalhava como repórter de televisão, do que ele, que tinha três filhos e um negocio próprio – ele me explicou que eu ia adorar o norte da Califórnia.

- É lá que foram feitos todos aqueles filmes da Goldie Hawn e do Chevy Chase! – disse ela.

Eu gosto da Goldie Hawn e do Chevy Chase, mas não sabia que eles tinham feito algum filme juntos.

- Lá se passa as historias de todos aqueles romances do Steinbeck que você leu na escola – explicou. – Você lembra O pônei vermelho...

Bom, não fiquei tão impressionada assim. Do pônei vermelho, só me lembrava que não havia meninas na historia, embora houvesse um bocado de colinas. E agora ali no estacionamento, passando os olhos pelas colinas ao redor do Aeroporto Internacional de San Jose, eu podia ver que havia mesmo muitas colinas, e que a relva nelas estava ressecada e amarelada.

Mas, espalhadas pelas colinas, havia umas arvores diferentes de todas que eu já tinha visto. Eram achatadas no alto, como se um punho gigantesco tivesse vindo do céu e dado um murro. Mais tarde eu ficaria sabendo que eram ciprestes.

E pelo estacionamento todo, que evidentemente tinha um sistema de irrigação, havia arbustos enormes com flores vermelhas gigantescas, quase sempre ao redor das palmeiras incrivelmente altas e grossas. Depois, olhando melhor as flores, e descobri que aram hibiscos. E os estranhos besouros que ficavam pairando em volta, com um zumbido, não eram besouros coisa nenhuma, mais beija-flores.

- Claro – disse minha mãe que eu observei isto. – Eles estão em toda parte. Lá em casa nos temos bebedouros para eles. Se quiser você pode pendurara um na sua janela também.

Beija-flores bebendo aguinha na nossa janela? Lá no Brookyn os únicos pássaros que vinham ate minha janela eram pombos. E minha mãe não chegava exatamente a me estimular a alimentá-los.

Meu momento de alegria com os beija-flores foi interrompido quando Dunga de repente anunciou que ia dirigir e se encaminhou para o assento do motorista do enorme utilitário de que nos aproximávamos.

- Eu vou dirigir – disse Naraki com firmeza.

- Puxa pai – fez o Dunga. – Como é que eu vou conseguir minha carteira se você nunca me deixa praticar?

- Você pode praticar no Rambler – respondeu Naraki, abrindo a mala do Land Rover e começando a acomodar minha bagagem. – Você também, Kaya.

Fiquei espantada.

- Eu também o que?

- Você pode praticar direção no Rambler, mas só tendo ao lado alguém que tenha carteira de motorista – respondeu ele, sacudindo o dedo indicador na minha direção.

Eu pisque para ele.

- Não sei dirigir – disse.

Dunga soltou uma gargalhada que parecia um relincho.

- Você não sabe dirigir? – e com um cotovelo cutucou o Soneca, que estava recostado na lateral do carro, com o rosto voltado para o sol. – Olha ai, Bakotsu, ela não sabe dirigir!

- Não é tão incomum assim que o nova-yorquino não tenha carteira, Suikotsu – disse o Mestre. – Você não sabe que Nova-York tem o transito mais pesado de todo o pais, com uma população de mais de 13 milhões de pessoas num perímetro de 6.400 quilometros que via ate Conecticut, passando por Long Island? E que sua ampla malha de metro, ferrovias e ônibus atende a um bilhão e setecentos milhões de usuários anualmente?

Todo mundo ficou olhando para o Mestre. Ate que minha mãe conseguiu dizer modestamente:

- Eu nunca ando de carro na cidade.

Naraki fechou a porta da traseira do Land Rover.

- Não se preocupe, Kaia – disse ele. – Vamos te matricular numa auto-escola. Num piscar de olhos você vai se equiparar ao.

Eu olhei Dunga. Jamais teria imaginado que alguém pudesse dizer que eu ainda precisava me equiparar ao Suikotsu em alguma coisa.

Mas dava para ver que muitas surpresas ainda me esperavam. As palmeiras tinham sido so o começo. (com coisa que uma palmeira é muito.)

---------////---------

Oi,

Se vcs estiverem gostando e quiserem que eu continue me avisem se não, eu vo para por aqui

xau


End file.
